


On The Job

by Jaemin_Jung



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids are free, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Connor Needs A Hug, Fluff, Gunshot Wounds, Hank Anderson Swears, Hate Crimes, Hurt on the Job, Love, M/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Post Revolution, Protective Hank Anderson, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Violence, Well almost, the usual really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 09:04:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16014713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaemin_Jung/pseuds/Jaemin_Jung
Summary: Hank gets shot trying to protect Connor. Connor is not happy about it.





	On The Job

**Author's Note:**

> This was literally just a quick-write because I was just laying in bed a few minutes ago (it is now 6:43 pm) and I wanted to write it down before I forget it lol so I posted it.
> 
> Edit: OMFG this is so bad. Nobody read this garb!!! lmfao

It wasn't the best of days when you get shot on the job, especially when it's not part of the plan. 

Even though the revolution is over, the process of integration is slow. Humans who evacuated are now reentering the city and just about the entirety of the population number has returned. Most humans are still anti-android right enthusiasts and they like to demonstrate their beliefs loudly _and_ violently, which result in many androids being damaged and destroyed.

The president issued a law where humans and androids both will be prosecuted for endangerment and belligerent behavior towards one another as soon as the revolution ended for the protection of both sides, but some still believe androids are insubordinate and should be destroyed for disobeying their creators.

* * *

Hank and Connor were on one of many cases where both androids and humans are involved in some type of struggle. The revolution had been successful, the president made her statement that android laws were to be written and released as soon as possible, but it would still be a long time before that could be accomplished. Markus is working as hard as he can to get these done so that androids will be protected and receive the same rights as humans.

Currently, Connor, Hank, and many other officers were arriving at a giant warehouse where several androids and humans were having outbreak. Many androids were damaged, a few of them mangled into pieces. Bio-components were strewn around the place, blood, blue  _and_ red, were scattered throughout the building, and one was even impaled by a metal bar.

There were some humans who were unconscious, also a handful of them dead, most were injured, but they were still going hard. All throughout the warehouse, androids and humans both fought against one another. They could only vouch that humans started it because they know, Hank and Connor know aratt least, that Markus would never allow any violence unless absolutely necessary. He clearly did not know that this was happening, but since he was so busy trying to win them their rights, he couldn't have. None of the other main deviants he regularly spoke to were seen neither, so they assumed that this was just a random tussle. 

As the DPD made their way into the building, they were immediately hit with a room full of androids and humans. left and right, fighting to the death. The DPD were yelling and running around trying to get them all round up and stop the battle from further ensuing. They split up, guns in hand and shot at anyone who tried to get close, no intention to kill, but sometimes it was inevitable. Hank and Connor stuck close together, trying to break up fights and subdue them all. 

Most people were beginning to run away, but they had already had a good handful of people and androids to take back. They continued to search the entire building, officers calling for ambulances and backup, and even though Connor tried his best to convince Hank that he should be the one to go through first, Hank denied him.

After many doors, leading to more doors, hallways, and other random passages, the two passed through a doorway, Hank yelled and many shots were heard. Connor saw Hank go down in his peripheral, but he wanted the assailant to be caught, so he shot the man down.

Quickly he kneeled by Hank's side, scanning his injuries. He was unconscious, but he was still breathing. He quickly called the paramedics and sent them their location. It took a few minutes to get to them, but when they did, they worked quickly to get Hank on a gurney, get him to the ambulance, and rush him to the hospital, along with the other injured humans. Androids were sent to a separate hospital to be replaced and restored.

* * *

Connor was sitting in the waiting room when Fowler and Collins came in. He stood up to greet them and asked about Hank's well being. 

"Is the Lieutenant alright?" 

They proceeded to tell him that Hank was, indeed, alright, but he will have to stay in the hospital for a little longer, at most a week to check vitals and make sure he doesn't overexert himself and reopen his wounds. He was shot in the chest, just barely missing his artery, he had been shot in his left shoulder, and grazed on his left upper arm. The human who shot Hank was killed by Connor, but he wouldn't be held accountable for murder of a human because it was in defense of him and his partner. 

They walked to the nurse station and asked if Hank was able to have visitors. The nurse brought them to his room, 307, went in and told Hank he had visitors. Fowler walked in after her followed by Collins and Connor. Fowler and Collins both greeted the Lieutenant, but Connor just stared at him solemnly. To others, it would have looked like his normal face, but to Hank, the person who is his partner, his friend, would know right away what Connor is feeling just by looking at him. His whole demeanor would change. It could be his shoulders, his head wouldn't be held as high, or even the most minuscule change in his expression would tell him everything.

Hank, who was hardly awake, turned his head slightly to get a look at who was in the room. Scanning across the faces of the three men, his eyes fell on Connor whose eyes were slightly downcast, not quite looking up to meet Hank's eyes. Completely ignoring the other two, he called out the android, "Connor".

Fowler and Collins, slightly but not really offended, looked between him and Connor. 

"Hey there Fowler, Collins, good to see you." Fowler said sarcastically. He sighed and both him and Collins left the room, giving the two the space they so clearly wanted.

* * *

Connor's gaze still wasn't on Hank, so he spoke again, "Connor. Look at me."

The android slowly brought his gaze up to Hank.

"It's-"

"Don't you dare say it's your fault Connor because it's not. I knew there was a chance someone could get hurt, and it just so happened to be me-"

"Well it shouldn't have! I _told_ you that I should have gone first Hank! I'm an android; I'm easily replaceable! You're not! I may have hurt you before when I was brought down on the job, but I came back! But you.....you can't come back...I can't lose you Hank. Ever. I....I'd be lost without you Lieutenant." Connor lowered his head again, shaking it.

"Connor..." Hank looked at him with sad eyes, "C'mere," he lifted his hand to Connor who slowly walked over to Hank's bedside and took it. 

"I'm fine Con. I'm an old man. I've been a cop for literally more than half my life, and this isn't the first encounter with the hospital I've had. I know how to get out of these situations.  _Alive_ ," he added, "I'll be okay. As soon as I can get out of this damn bed." he said rubbing his thumb over Connor's knuckles.

Connor had no idea how to deal with all of these emotions. Sadness, Worry, Anxiety, Relief, the list goes on. He couldn't think of a life without Hank in it. Hank was the only person he could really talk to. About anything. He appreciated him, admired him, respected him, loved him. There's that word: Love. An emotion so powerful that he can't look it up or ask or even act on it. He didn't understand it fully, but he knew that whenever he was near the Lieutenant, he felt safe, he felt warmth, and he always felt happier in the man's presence. He loved him. 

"I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost you Hank." Connor said, tears threatening to spill.

"Aw Connor...you won't. Not now, and certainly not by some fucking prick with a gun-"

"How do you  _know_ that?" Connor asked unconvinced. 

"It's called hope Connor. People have hope for when things go wrong."

Connor was doubtful, but he believed in Hank. He sighed shakily, laying his head on the Lieutenant's right shoulder away from all the pain on the other side. He definitely did not want to cause Hank any more pain.

"Hank?" 

"Hmm?"

"Can I tell you something?" 

"What is it?"

"I..." he breathed in, "I love you."

Hank only spluttered out, coughing twice before exhaling in exasperation, "Jesus Connor. Are you  _trying_ to kill me?" Hank sighed.

"Of course not Lieutenant. I just figured I should tell you now instead of later, given the current situation. I have actually been wanting to tell you this for a while now. I did not know how else to deal with this feeling."

"And you think that's love?" 

"Yes. It must be. I like being around you, I always feel happier when I am with you, and I can always come to you with anything. And...seeing you get shot like that, I.....I was scared. Please take more precautions when on missions Hank. I don't want you to....." he cried into the man's chest, clutching at his hospital gown. 

"Christ Connor. I'm sorry. Shh...hey don't cry." Hank said, trying to soothe the shaking android in his arm.

"Promise me." 

"Jesus I didn't know it would affect you so bad Connor. I promise I'll be more careful from now on." Hank kissed the top of his head.

Connor cried until he had no more artificial tears in his system, soaking up Hank's gown. He'd probably have to get a new one.

"For the record, I love you too Con." Connor looked up at him, "Ever since you spilled my drink on the floor of Jimmy's Bar." 

"I think I've felt this way since you told me to wait in the car that night, thinking I'd actually listen." Connor grinned.

"You fucker," Hank teased.

Connor smiled and laughed along with Hank and the two laid there in the ever setting sun, drowned out by the glaring bright lights of the hospital room.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god. I actually finished it. Fuck hospital lights honestly. They literally scorch your fucking eyes.  
> I originally was gonna have Connor kiss Hank, but like.....I just went with the flow and just fluffed it all out. Yeah.  
> Well, I hoped you like reading this piece of shit lmao


End file.
